Roots Before Branches
by forevermarauders5
Summary: Lily Evans' life flash through her eyes before she dies. Feelings and events that had shaped her into the amazing wizard everyone knew and loved. After all, there are two sides to every story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Lily Potter or before I got married and had a beautiful son, I was Lily Evans. I could be the girl you would pass by in the streets, maybe give her a smile and she would smile back. It might have been a sad, forced smile. I could be an ordinary girl; I had red hair and green eyes. I was born a muggle. Nothing extraordinary and this is my story…

* * *

Ever since I can remember I felt out of place. I felt lonely most of the time especially when I still didn't know I was a Wizard. My family was wealthy and my parents spoiled me because I got good grades, obeyed my parents, kept my mouth shut and kept my head down; although, I never thought I was good enough and I didn't think I deserved all this attention from my parents. My sister felt jealous of me. I'd spend most of my childhood praising and telling my sister how amazing she was and how mommy and daddy should treat her better, but she wouldn't believe me and push me away. I blamed myself for that. And I had no one to talk too about it, I didn't want to talk to my sister; she would just get annoyed and push me further away. My parents thought she was just jealous of me, I always thought it was just me she hated, she always sought for their attention. I didn't have any friends because they all thought I was a twat for being so rich and so smart. I barely left our manor, all I did was stay inside and read. Books made me relax. It took me somewhere else from this horrid life I was put into. It was the only friend I had. The characters in books didn't judge me, they would take me on their expeditions where I saw a beautiful place which was nothing compared to my dull, miserable life.

* * *

I did have one friend before I went to Hogwarts though. I will always cherish his friendship forever. His name is Severus Snape. He was different, we wore shabby, oversized clothes; nevertheless, I treated him like I knew him all my life. We first met in the local park. I followed Petunia there. I saw him sitting by the swings alone. His stare drew me to him. But I broke my stare when Petunia shook me and hit my head. "Why are you here you freak? Stop following me." I remember that tears stung my eyes. I remember my heart dropping and my stomach churning. My own sister thought I was a freak. People at school had called me that, I was used to it. But my own sister. I fought the tears and picked up a flower. I did a few tricks, they seemed to enchant the strange boy more than my sister. It just seemed to irritate her more. She knocked the flower off my hand, I stared at her shocked and Snape stood up alert. Petunia, realizing what she had done, stormed off and called me a freak again. Severus ran up to me and asked me if I was ok and conjured up a flower from his bare hands. I stared at him with admiration. "How did you do that?" I stared at him, wiped my tears away and smiled.

He smiled back. "Your smile is infectious." I laughed. "Hi, I'm Severus. Do you mind walking with me? I have much to tell you." He held out his hand and I took it…


	2. Chapter 2

Severus took a hold of my hand and squeezed my hand and we ran to the near-by lake. Everything was in a blur because we were running so fast. As we ran, the wind blew past my hair and I could feel the warmth of Severus' hand spread through mine. It seemed like we were running for hours. There was something about Severus that made me feel like I've known him all my life and something about him made trust him. I didn't know how to get to the lake so I let him lead the way. We started slowing down but we were still in a run. I could see the beautiful skies and the tall trees. An image formed in my head, the trees formed into a castle and I pretend that I was the Princess. I snapped out of my daydream when I bumped into Severus. He let go of my hand and he took a few steps forward and sat down and hugged his knees. He turned to me and he nodded as if it was our secret code. I smiled and I sat next to him and I scanned the lake. "This is stunning Severus. I've never been to the lake before." Severus didn't answer and he just smiled and lay down. I lay down beside him and stared into clouds and started daydreaming like I usually do.

"You're a witch." Severus took my hand and smiled. I started to laugh because that was silly even if I wanted to believe it. I began to cry because I thought this was all a joke and that he was mocking me. Severus' smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw a tear roll off my cheek. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." He squeezed my hand and I stopped.

"Are you making fun of me?" I whispered.

"No, it's ok. I'm a wizard too. I got my letter a couple of weeks ago." The smile returned to his face again while I stared at him confused.

"Letter? What letter Severus? Will my sister get one too?" I asked because I knew how Petunia would react if I got this letter and she didn't. I sort of cared for her feelings more than mine when I was younger.

"The acceptance letter to Hogwarts," His smile grew bigger. "Every Witch and Wizard at the age of 11 gets a letter. But only if you know magic, you will get yours sooner or later it's almost September 1."

"So will my sister come with me?"

"No, you're special she's not."

"Severus that's mean." I defended her even if it felt good knowing that I was number 1.

"It's true Lily. Oh it's getting late I should go home. I'll see you around Lily." We both stood up and he held my hand and we walked home together…

* * *

I finally got home after walking with Severus, feeling hopeful. A warm breeze blew past; it was encouraging almost. I put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. And I could feel myself tearing up again, but they didn't feel like I was crying out of sadness. I felt as if happiness spread inside me and took over my entire body; I was definitely not used to the feeling. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would get an acceptance letter. It was my only way out of this hellhole. _God, if you allow me to receive this letter, I promise I will not let this opportunity go to waste. _I open my eyes and enter the huge mansion. The mansion sucked all the life out of me in an instant. I could feel the tensions were high. I saw my sister running down the staircase holding a letter.

"What is this Freak?!" I saw her begin to crumple it. God, after hearing that word so many times I started to believe it. I sighed and walked past her. I didn't need her to kill my mood now. "A letter, from a bloody owl, arrives. It's addressed to you! What is this? Some sort of freak show!" I started tearing up and she came over and started hitting my head. I yelped and cried even harder. "Answer me freak!" She kept screaming continuously as she kept hitting my head. She kept hitting so hard; I started to lose focus. Everything around me stared to blur. I could feel myself falling in slow motion as she kept hitting my head or stomach. The last thing I heard was Petunia screaming as my father dragged outside and my mother telling me to keep my eyes open. But being the weak person that I was, I closed my eyes hoping that I would never ever wake up again…

**A.N Sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been having writer's block and I've a bit busy. I'll try to work on it more :)**


End file.
